


Cupid Finds New Love

by czarna_pantera



Series: Arrow fanart [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Art, Better Run Rene, Carrie Got a Hold on Rene, Crack, Crack Pairing, Crazy Red-Head, Cupid Finds New Love, Episode: s05e14 The Sin-Eater, F/M, Fanart, Niche Pairing, Nobody Can Save Wild Dog Now, Obsession, Romance, Weird Pairing, WildCupid, vector - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czarna_pantera/pseuds/czarna_pantera
Summary: Carrie finds a new "lover".





	Cupid Finds New Love

**Author's Note:**

> Illustrator CS5.


End file.
